I Will Not Break
by TwilightKitsune1-REBORN
Summary: Harry took a walk down a hallway and found the truth behind a door.


**Summary:** Harry took a walk down a hallway and found the truth behind a door.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters, ideas, or location's, found in the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J.K. Rowling, and found in movies produced by Warner Bros. The storyline concept for this particular fanfiction was created in the recesses of the twisted mind of this writer.

**Warnings: **One-Shot, AU, OOC-ness, …

…_**You Have Been Warned…**_

_I Will Not Break  
>By: TwilightKitsune1- REBORN<em>

Harry walked the halls silently, he didn't need to pay attention to the ornaments that hung as decorations; already memorized in his mind. He could see the paintings and tapestries as though he were looking at them, the multiple designed areas of brick to accent the bare walls, and the suits of armor that knelt on the ground with their helmets by their feet. He paid no mind to all the beauty of the art that normally caused him to pause or glance up on occasion when he walked through this very hall. How he wished this night was like any other. He had walked through the hallway many times throughout the year's but this time he was doing it in secret.

Harry could hear his heart pounding against his chest as his breathing was shallow and uneven even to him but he did not want to be heard. He didn't know what he would find at the other end of this hallway but he had a feeling it was something… Something that needed preparation so not to lose control of himself. How he hated himself for even thinking such things, for even preparing for such things, but due to past event's, due to the circumstances, he had to believe what even his heart had begun to whisper to him.

Closing his eyes he heard her through the door. Her giggle, her laughter much like the sound wind chimes caught in the wind to his ears. However, there was something else, a masculine voice underneath her laughter. Closing his eyes as though in defeat Harry took a deep breath before opening them. He tried to relax his body as he took a firm hold of the door knob and walked in as though he had only heard her. "Ginny?"

It felt as though a cold bucket of water had been thrown straight onto Harry as he saw her squirm from underneath the other in the room. "Harry!" She nearly yelled but regained some composure until she looked down herself and noticed her clothing hanging completely off her body. "Oh Harry, I can explain!"

"Can you?" Harry asked as he looked on to the two. Hastily the man stood and started to do up his pants, and button his shirt. Ginny could only close her blouse and hold it; her skirt had been tossed somewhere she could not reach as she looked to Harry. "Try then."

"We… You weren't… It's just because you seem so far away!" Ginny finally said as though that was her last and only way of explaining things.

"Do I?" Harry asked feeling as though he were watching the whole thing from some far away place. He wanted to scream, to yell, to maybe even cry out or throw something, but he wouldn't give that to her. Harry wasn't about to give her anything else of his heart after she had so completely betrayed and soiled everything they had once had.

"Of course you do! Even now Harry you seem so far away! Get mad at me, curse me, hex me, yell at me for pity sake!" Ginny yelled and fell to her knees.

The other man looked between the two and couldn't say anything. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while until a cough sounded. "I'll be off then." He said and made his quick exit, slipping past Harry and down the hall.

Harry could only stare off after the man that had shown him the truth as he almost ran for freedom from the whole thing. "I expect he'll be back when he needs something from you, I didn't ruin anything except for tonight." Harry said to Ginny off handily as though the whole thing meant nothing.

Harry heard her hiccup from the floor. "Then you don't care?"

"Why should I?" Harry turned his back on her, "It isn't like we have anything between us anymore so you are free to do as you please. I'll be leaving then." And with that Harry closed the door on her shout for him. He didn't want to hear her, didn't want to see her. She would have run to him, tried to change his mind with her womanly ways but he would not have her.

Slowly Harry envisioned his office at the ministry and he was gone from that place.

**- End -** ?maybe?

**A/N: **Okay so I was just listening to a song and this story popped up in my head. I know it's short and there isn't really… much of anything but I kind of like it since its been a long time since I've done such a vague story! Now just so everyone is clear **why** there is a maybe… I was thinking of making a part 2 with Draco comforting Harry cause, guess who told Harry his love had been cheating? Yep Draco! That's right ladies and gentlemen, you just can't get away from it. I am a hardcore Draco/Harry writer/shipper!

If you want me to write it let me know! Also let me know what you think of this story!

As always R&R!


End file.
